Last Man Standing
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Calleigh and Vartann are partnered up to fight crime!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new fic by moi! I'm terribly sorry for not updating the other ones, but I am working SUPER hard on it! I'll probly be a little slow at updating this one as I've never done something like this before haha but I hope you will all like it anyways :)**

**yes, I borrowed Calleigh from Miami, but I love her! I can't help it!**

**Thanks to Andry for BETA'ing :D always appreciated  
**

**DISCLAIMER - I own NOTHING :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Vartann sat at his desk looking over some emails he had skipped earlier in the day. He quickly glanced at the empty desk facing his. The officer, his partner, had taken his retirement and had never been replaced, making Vartann wonder if he'd ever get a partner again. Just as he returned his eyes to the computer monitor, a blonde walked in, making heads turn. She walked up to the empty desk and placed a box on it.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi," Vartann said looking up.

"How are you?" She asked again with a smile.

"I'm good," he replied with a confused look on his face, "Tony Vartann." The detective stood up as he put a hand out. Immediately, he was shocked to see how short she was but he couldn't help but smile at her huge grin.

"We've met before." The blonde said shaking his hand.

"We have?" Vartann replied.

"Calleigh Duquesne." The blonde said with a laugh.

"Oh! You're from the Miami crime lab." He said sitting down.

"Yes, but now I've been somewhat promoted to detective." She laughed as she sat down. "And I've been partnered up with you." she added. Vartann nodded with a smile and returned to his emails. He watched from the corner of his eye as she unpacked her things. Photos, paper and finally, her name plate, 'Det. Calleigh Duquesne-Stokes' it read.

"You're the one who married Nick Stokes?" Tony asked.

"Obviously." Calleigh laughed pointing to her name plate. "I've been in Vegas for about five years, I haven't worked in the crime lab but I've been to parties with Nick! I can't believe you didn't remember me." She laughed again.

"Sorry, it's been a busy week, my mind is all over the place," He laughed, "How about I make it up to you? Wanna go out for coffee?" he asked. "If your husband doesn't mind." He added quickly.

"Nicky doesn't mind, come on." Calleigh smiled as she grabbed her gun and badge. "I'm driving." She grinned snatching the keys from his hand. He shook his head with a laugh as he put his coat on and followed her.

* * *

"You're entertaining; I can't believe I didn't remember you." Vartann laughed as the two got into the Denali again.

"You're a guy, these things happen." Calleigh grinned. She started the car and the two were off towards the station again. Both their cell phones rang at the same time. Vartann glanced at the caller's ID for both phones.

"A body's just been found on Valley drive." Vartann said looking at Calleigh. The blonde turned on the siren and off they were.

* * *

**More to come eventually ;) sorry it's gonna be slow to update, working on the other fics, but I promise your wait will be worth it :)  
**

**Please leave me a review if you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Thanks to Lynette for BETA'ing :)**

**Few things I forgot to say:**

**I kept Vartann's name Tony cause I like it better**

**Some future chapters _might_ be rated M...I haven't decided yet, but a warning will be posted before if it does happen...okay...enjoy chapter 2 :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey honey!" Calleigh smiled as Nick and Greg arrived on the scene.

"Hi." Nick said giving his wife a quick peck.

"Are PDA's allowed at work?" Greg asked looking at Vartann. The detective shrugged and began to tell Greg about the case.

"Body was found by the neighbours, they saw the dog locked outside and came in to check to see what was wrong…found the girl shot in the living room and called us." Vartann explained to Greg.

"There's also an adult male in the bedroom, we assume it's the owner of the house, Pete Goldman…" Calleigh began.

"Why do you assume his name is Pete Goldman?" Greg asked.

"His face is beaten up pretty bad but we checked his ID." Vartann replied.

"Okay, we'll start processing the scene and you two do what you do." Nick smiled. The four nodded and started working. Vartann began questioning the assembled neighbours while Calleigh followed Nick and Greg into the house.

"Any ID on the girl?" Nick asked.

"No, we looked for a wallet or even photos of the girl here but there are none; she's probably a girlfriend," Calleigh commented.

"I'll take the girl." Greg said immediately taking out his kit.

"I guess I'll go to the bedroom." Nick said as Calleigh followed him. They crossed the hall and entered the bedroom. The walls and bed were covered in blood and as the detectives has said; the guy's face was beaten in.

"Let's get to work." Nick smiled putting his kit down. Calleigh watched in quiet as Nick began working. She watched carefully as he documented the scene, took his photos and examined. After a few hours, she glanced at her watch, her shift was almost over and so was Nick's, day shift would be taking over soon. A low moan escaped Calleigh's throat as Nick leaned forward to take more photos. The blonde began taking notes of the scene as Nick worked.

"So, Nick, you finishing at nine?" She asked. He nodded his response. "You coming home after work?" she continued without looking up from her notes.

"Mm hmm." Nick responded, still working.

"You might wanna pick up your breakfast, I ain't cooking when I get home." Calleigh said with a grin, looking up from her notes. Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"Seriously?" He asked. Calleigh nodded.

"I'll see you later." Calleigh said giving him a soft pat on the back. When she reached the front of the house, Greg was working on his victim.

"How's it going Greg?" Calleigh asked.

"Pretty good, I think Dave can take her soon." Greg commented with a smile. Calleigh gave him a friendly pat on the back as she stepped into the front yard. She placed her hand over her eyes to cover them from the sun who was rising in the Vegas sky, announcing another hot day.

"I hope the finish soon, I cannot imagine the smell in that house when the noon heat hits." Calleigh commented as Vartann joined her.

"I hate neighbours, nosy, annoying…useless." He said flipping through his notes.

"You'll live." Calleigh laughed giving him a soft pat on the back.

"I am more than ready to go home." Vartann sighed. The two walked to their replacements, after exchanging notes and chatting about the case.

"Alright, well good luck." Vartann waved to the detective taking his place as he walked away with Calleigh. "Good thing you're married, that guy could not keep his eyes off you." he teased. Calleigh shook her head and got into the Denali.

"You don't wear a ring?" He asked.

"For some reason, I don't think a 1.5 carat diamond ring would sit well on a detective." Calleigh laughed as she drove.

"1.5? I didn't know Stokes was rich!" Vartann exclaimed.

"I didn't question! I said yes and put the ring on." Calleigh laughed. "I do wear it when we go out and when I'm off work." She added. "When are you getting one for your lady?" she grinned.

"I'm thinking about it, but I don't know if she wants to marry again." He sighed.

"Worst she can say is no." Calleigh smiled as she pulled into the station's garage. They both got out and walked into the office to grab a few last minute things.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Vartann sighed.

"See you tonight." The blonde grinned following him into the garage. Calleigh waved to her partner as he walked to the white Buick where his girlfriend was waiting for him. The blonde got into her Chrysler, drove home and went straight to bed.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is in the works :) **

**please leave a review if you liked :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Lynette for being my BETA...you're awesome :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1 :) enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nick was still working on his crime scene when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see who it was.

"Thank God." He sighed when he saw that his replacement had arrived. "Hey man." He smiled at the guy from the day shift. They exchanged notes and talked for a bit, Nick hurried to join Greg.

"Ready to go?" The Texan asked Greg. The younger CSI nodded, picked up his kit and followed Nick to their SUV.

"Something wrong?" Greg asked looking at Nick.

"Been a long shift, can't wait to get home." Nick sigh leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Before he knew it, Nick was being shaken by Greg.

"You're home." Greg smiled.

"Thanks." The Texan mumbled as he got out of the car. He gathered his jacket and walked up to the door. He unlocked the apartment complex's front door and walked in. He leaned against the wall of the elevator as he rode all the way up to the top floor. Nick sighed of relief when he opened the front door; he loved being home after a long shift. After kicking off his shoes, he walked to the bedroom and saw that Calleigh was already in bed and sleeping. Being as quiet as he could, he undressed and got in bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Nick buried his nose in Calleigh's hair, taking in the smell of her coconut shampoo, the one he adored.

"G'night gorgeous." He whispered. Calleigh mumbled a response as she turned to bury her face in his neck. Nick pulled her close and closed his eyes. It took minutes for him to fall asleep.

* * *

On the other side of town, Catherine Willows sat across from Tony Vartann with a big smile.

"You really love these breakfast dates don't you?" He smiled.

"I only like them because I don't have to cook or do dishes after my shift," Catherine commented, "and because I get to go home and snuggle with you in bed." She grinned.

"I can live with that." He smiled raising his coffee cup for a toast. Catherine glanced aimlessly out the window and sighed. Las Vegas seemed like a peaceful city when looked at from an outsider's point of view but her life was Las Vegas and crime. She had led a good life in Vegas, she had her daughter, an incredible daughter that she couldn't love more and now she had Vartann. Her life was complete and she was thankful for it. Sure she had had some bad times and experiences but it was still good.

"Catherine, sweetheart, anything else?" She heard Tony's voice snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" she asked looking at him.

"Anything else?" he asked pointing to the waitress. Catherine shook her head and the dirty dishes were taken away.

"You are adorable when you get lost in your thoughts." Tony smiled leaning back in his chair. Catherine felt her cheeks warm up.

"I am more than ready to go to bed." Catherine sighed rubbing her eyes. She had avoided coffee at breakfast because she knew it would keep her up, not to mention the countless cups she had drank during work.

"Okay then." Vartann smiled. He picked up the check and walked up to the counter to pay it. He turned around as he waited for Catherine. He smiled as the redhead slid on her coat and walked up to him.

"I'm ready." She smiled. The two drove home and got into bed. Vartann pulled Catherine close to him.

"Don't even think about it." She mumbled half asleep.

"I wasn't." Vartann laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Good." Catherine mumbled again as she drifted off. Tony closed his eyes and joined her in her slumber.

* * *

A couple days later, Calleigh walked into the office and spotted her partner still going through the case notes. They still didn't have a good suspect yet, or a witness. She saw him look up as the sound of her heels resonated in the office.

"Hey blondie." He smiled.

"For you." Calleigh grinned as she dropped the 'Dunkin' Donut' bag on Vartann's desk.

"My favourite, how did you know?" He said peeking into it.

"I know your wife." Calleigh grinned. Vartann shook his head as he took a bite of the donut. Just as Calleigh was taking a sip of her coffee, the phone rang.

"Vartann." Tony picked it up. The blonde listened closely. "Yeah…okay, we're on our way." He said. Vartann hung up the phone and stood.

"What's up?" Calleigh asked as she watched him pick up his gun and badge.

"We have a suspect to pick up," he said, "You coming?" he asked. The blonde rolled her eyes as she hurried to join him.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will come eventually :P working on updating some other fics :D**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again Lynette :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Vartann rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the suspect through the glass. Sebastian Donovan's fingerprints had been found in the house and on the victims, yet he wouldn't talk. The evidence placed him at the scene and his hand print was around the victim's neck. It was a slam dunk case.

"Four hours, four freaking hours." He sighed as Calleigh walked in again.

"I know, I would love to go home." The blonde smiled.

"Ready for another round?" Vartann asked after taking a sip of coffee. Calleigh nodded with a sigh. They both stepped into the interrogation room.

"Are you two going to go good cop/bad cop on me?" The guy laughed looking at the two. "I mean seriously, I have Barbie doll questioning me." He added pointing at Calleigh. The blonde raised an eyebrow as she sat on the chair, Vartann standing behind her.

"Now, we'll ask you again, where were you on Saturday night?" Calleigh asked, knowing she'd get the same answer as last time.

"Like I said last time, I was out…" The guy began.

"Out with your girlfriend, we know." Vartann interrupted him, "Now you better start talking! We have evidence that places you at the scene at the time of the murder, we also have your finger prints in the house and on our two victims." He added.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" The guy yelled as he stood. Before either detective had the time to do anything, Donovan had grabbed his chair and swung it at Vartann's head, knocking him to the floor. Calleigh pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Get on the floor, now!" She yelled. She was trying to look brave but the truth was that Donovan was 6ft4 and much taller than her. Sebastian stood over Vartann and raised his chair again, ready for a hit.

"Last time, Donovan, put the chair down." Calleigh yelled. Before he could bring the chair down, Calleigh gave him a hard kick behind the knees, making him fall. Vartann jumped up and pinned him to the ground, the blonde still pointing the gun at him. The two wrestled him into handcuffs and an officer escorted him to lock up. Vartann sighed and sat down.

"You okay?" Calleigh said as she looked at the wound on his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…ah!" He gasped as Calleigh placed some gauze on his wound.

"Oh, man up, you wuss." Calleigh laughed.

"Oh my GOD! Tony!" Catherine gasped as she walked through the door. She ran up to him and Calleigh moved aside to let her take care of her man. "You need stitches, baby." She added getting a closer look at the cut.

"No, I'm fine." He said pushing her hand away.

"Well, nothing says guilty like attacking an officer." Calleigh laughed, "You gonna live Vartann?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that we got our guy and…would you stop it!" He said directed at Catherine who was trying to clean him up.

* * *

After Vartann was cleaned up and stitched up, he sat at his desk and smiled at Calleigh who was finishing up her report.

"So was he guilty?" Vartann asked with a grin.

"Of course! He confessed once he was appointed a lawyer, dumbass." She smiled. "I'm almost done with this, you'll have to sign it too." She added. He watched her finished to type it up and then she handed it to him.

"Wanna go for a drink? Celebrate another case closed." Calleigh asked him.

"No, Catherine wants me to go home." He sighed, "But thanks anyways."

"Have a good vacation." Calleigh smiled knowing they were both off for two weeks. Vartann stood and walked to the door, where Catherine was waiting for him. Calleigh waved to the two and smiled as they walked out.

"Hey gorgeous." Calleigh heard behind her.

"Hey honey." She said leaning back in her chair. Nick leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"Want me to take you out for that drink?" He asked as he leaned against her desk.

"Oh, I dunno…" Calleigh sighed.

"I can celebrate with you! I was the lead CSI on the case." He said.

"I know, but what I want you to do is take me home…" She began as she stood up, "and then take me to bed and…" she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"WOAH! Okay." Nick said pulling her away. "Let's go home." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door to celebrate a case closed and well done.

* * *

**More to come soon ;) hope ya'll are reading **

**Please leave a review if you like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep! A new chapter :) Please note it is RATED M (yes, i felt like writing a little bit of smut lol)**

**Thanks again to Lynette for BETAing :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Two weeks! I cannot believe you get two weeks' vacation and I get a few days." Catherine said as she let her hair down.

"I know, baby, but we'll find something to do." Tony commented from the bed. Catherine walked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Sweetheart, you need to get that head wound checked! What if it's infected?" She said.

"Cath, let it go! I'm fine! I was stitched up and the wound was cleaned!" Vartann said. She had been bugging him about it ever since they had left work.

"Fine," she sighed as she climbed into bed and sat next to him. Catherine rested her head on his shoulder. While Vartann wrapped an arm around her, Catherine wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you reading?" she asked looking at the book he had in hand.

"This book Calleigh recommended." He said, "But I can barely understand it! She told me it wasn't like a chick flick, but I think she lied." He added putting the book on his side table. He turned towards Catherine and smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend in her light purple baby doll pajamas.

"Can I see?" she asked putting a hand out. Tony took the book and placed it in her hand. Catherine put her glasses on and read the summary.

"How the hell did Calleigh convince you to read this?" Catherine asked. Vartann shrugged as he lay down to get into bed. Catherine opened the book and started reading.

"Baby, please turn the light off and get some sleep." Vartann mumbled an hour later.

"But…"

"Now please." He said again. Catherine sighed, took off her glasses and closed the book. After putting it on her nightstand, she reached over and turned off the light. When she lay down, she turned and wrapped her arms around Vartann, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He sighed entangling his fingers with hers.

* * *

"This dinner was amazing!" Nick said as she helped Calleigh clear the table. They rarely ate dinner that late, but sometimes they spontaneously decided to cook.

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it." Calleigh smiled as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Nick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pushing her hair aside, he gently placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Really?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Oh, yeah." Nick grinned tightening his grip around her waist.

"No, not tonight." Calleigh sighed.

"Really?" Nick asked. The blonde nodded. "Fine, I'm going to go shower." He sighed turning towards the hall leading to the back of the house. Calleigh watched as a long faced Nick walked to the bathroom and began to shower. She hurried to the bedroom and changed into a midnight blue negligee she had bought a while back and saved for a special occasion. Calleigh closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness. She threw the covers off the bed and lay on it, waiting for Nick to come out. A half hour later, Nick walked into the bedroom whistling, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in his steps and looked at the blonde sprawled across the bed.

"You're cruel." He said. She saw his eyes darken with desire. She slid off the bed and walked up to him, standing on her toes she kissed him passionately.

"I'm not waiting." He said. Nick hands slid down the side of her body and grasped the back of her thighs. He picked her up and began gently nibbling the skin of her neck.

"GOD! I love how beastly you get when you're really horny." Calleigh grinned as she slid a hand between their bodies, roughly squeezing his hardened member. He groaned against her skin and moved to capture her lips with his. Calleigh squealed as he threw her on the bed. He pulled off her thong in a swift move and buried his face between her thighs. The blonde moaned as Nick's tongue ran along her folds, dipping inside quickly to taste her. Calleigh gasped as Nick nipped and licked her sensitive clit. She loved how much of an animal he turned into when he had to wait to get her. She moaned loudly as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping to a steady rhythm knowing perfectly how to hit the right spot. As waves of her orgasm began to hit her, Calleigh tangled her hands in Nick's hair and bit her lip to refrain from screaming. Minutes later, she cried out as she reached her climax, digging her nails into her husband's scalp. He climbed over and attacked the clasps of her negligee. With skilled finger, he undid the clasps and began kissing her soft stomach.

"You're so hot Calleigh." He whispered in a warm breath on her stomach, making the blonde moan. He slid his hands over her breasts and entire body, moving to place them behind her back. He buried his face in her neck, biting the tender skin.

"That's more like it." She replied with an animalistic look in her eyes. He groaned loudly before he lowered his head to capture a hardened nipple in his mouth. Calleigh used her feet to take off Nick's towel as the Texan devoured the soft flesh of her breast. The blonde gasped as he bit down on her nipple, a little harder than he usually did.

"Not so hard, Nicky." She moaned lifting her chin as Nick licked the length of her neck, nibbling along her jaw line. Calleigh lowered her chin and ran the tip of her tongue on the outline of Nick's lips before kissing him passionately. The Texan positioned himself and with a hard thrust, he buried himself inside her warm core. As he began to pump his hips, Calleigh arched her back allowing Nick to give special treatment to her breasts. She moaned loudly as he sucked on the tender flesh. The blonde ran her nails along Nick's shoulder, making him groan or rather growl.

"You're so big, Nicky." She breathed into his ear. Another growl escaped Nick's throat as he began pounding into Calleigh. The Texan's lips moved to Calleigh's neck as he continued stroking inside the blonde. He heard her moan loudly as her walls closed in on him.

"Nicky!" She cried out as his cock was showered with warm juices. Seconds later, he emptied his seed into her with a loud groan, his arms and legs shaking. He let his body relax on top of hers, placing his head in the crook of Calleigh's neck as the blonde slowly caressed the strong muscles of his back. When their breathing returned to normal, Nick slid out of her and rolled to lie beside her.

"I love it when you're animal." Calleigh commented running a hand over Nick's chest. The two lay over the sheets stark naked, the warm night surrounding them.

"How did you manage to get two weeks off?" Calleigh asked Nick, "I thought for sure Catherine would have asked for them first."

"Yes, my boss is the first thing I want to talk about after sex." Nick laughed, "I saw Vartann today after he interviewed Donovan…are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Calleigh said as she rolled onto her side to look at Nick.

"He had a pretty bad bruise, I just wanted to be sure he didn't get you too." Nick said as he pulled Calleigh close.

"No, I just had to pull my gun on him." The blonde said placing her face in the crook of Nick's neck. The Texan nodded as he squeezed her tight. Calleigh kissed his Adam's apple and then closed her eyes.

"G'night baby." She mumbled as sleep overcame her.

"Good night." Nick said kissing her forehead.

"By the way, we're going to California this weekend with Catherine and Tony." Calleigh added quickly before closing her eyes not to argue with Nick. He sighed and closed his eyes to join her in her slumber.

* * *

**More chapters to come soon :D **

**Please review if you liked :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter :) sorry it took a while to update :)**

**Thanks to Lynette for BETAing as always :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"That two weeks went by way too fast." Vartann sighed as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh, I know!" Calleigh replied, "I wish I could have had one more week." She added.

"Yeah, well Nick got the two weeks off as well." Vartann said.

"What? Your wife didn't enjoy her few days off?" Calleigh asked with a grin.

"Could you stop calling her my wife? We are not married." Tony replied. The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to checking her emails.

"I know," Calleigh said from behind her computer, "but you two have been dating for a while, you should put a ring on it." She grinned. The blonde playfully sang a few lines from the Beyonce song, making Vartann roll his eyes. He reached into a drawer in his desk, pulled out a box and slid it over to Calleigh.

"Oh, my God!" the blonde gasped as she opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a single diamond in the middle.

"Yeah, I've been trying to find the perfect timing but something always comes up." He sighed.

"Tony, she's going to love this, it's gorgeous." Calleigh said looking at it.

"Now, show me your ring, I want to see what Stokes came up with." He smiled.

"I'd really rather…" she began.

"Come on, Calleigh." He laughed. The blonde sighed, reached into her purse, put on her ring and showed it to Vartann.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed. The blonde blushed. Her ring was one from Tiffany's. It was white gold and had a 1.5 carat diamond, not to mention her wedding band was all diamonds.

"He said he wanted something that shone as much as I did." She said. Before Vartann could reply, the phone on his desk rang.

"Vartann." Tony picked up. Calleigh took off her ring and listened as he spoke. "We have a homicide, let's go." He said standing and grabbing his coat.

* * *

"This is a bloody one." Calleigh warned Greg and Sara as they arrived. The detectives explained what they had found to the two CSIs before they began questioning the neighbours.

"I didn't see anything; all I heard were gunshots and then a car speed away." The next door neighbour said. He was a young male around twenty years of age. "Can I have your number? Maybe we can go to coffee after this is resolved?" he asked Calleigh. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm married." She said as she walked away. She glanced at Vartann, who seemed to be having as much luck as her.

"No one saw anything, all they heard was a car speeding away?" Calleigh sighed as they met a half hour later. He shook his head.

"Seriously, three people get murdered like this and no one sees anything?" He sighed, angered. Calleigh smiled sympathetically at him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to go check on Sara and Greg and then we'll probably head back to PD while our replacements arrive." She smiled as she walked back into the house.

"This really is a bloody mess." Sara said as she saw Calleigh.

"I know, look, I did notice a few cartridges from a shot gun, have them take it back to the lab to Bobby, tell him I'll help if he wants." Calleigh said. Sara grinned at her.

"Missing the ballistics lab?" Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"A little bit," Calleigh sighed. The two chatted until a young cop came in to announce that Calleigh's replacement had arrived.

"See you tomorrow, Sidle." Calleigh smiled walking out.

"You ready to head back to PD?" Vartann asked laughing. The blond nodded. As the two were walking back to their car, a man walked under the yellow tape, towards some of the officers present.

"Sir, get back behind the tape!" Vartann yelled.

"Sir, behind the tape, please." Calleigh repeated when the man didn't change his path. The pair was walking towards the man when he pulled out a gun.

"Everybody down now!" Vartann yelled pulling out his firearm.

"Put the gun down, NOW!" Calleigh yelled pointing her weapon at the man. He kept moving towards the cops, gun pointed at them, then he changed course and headed for Calleigh.

"Stop right there! Put the gun down! Get on your knees!" The blonde yelled, hearing Vartann and the other officers yell the same behind her. The man pointed the gun straight at Calleigh. The blonde jumped as the first gunshot rang through the street, followed by a second one. She gasped as she fell to the ground, the man falling at her feet. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and noticed it was bleeding.

"Calleigh!" She heard Vartann say as he crouched beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh, my God!" he said when he saw her shoulder. "I need a medic!" He yelled to the officers behind him.

"No." Calleigh said quietly. She was shaking, she had had guns pointed at her before but never had she hesitated to fire, especially when her life was in danger. Vartann helped her up and led her to the back of the CSIs Denali, where he sat her down and wrapped his jacket around her as they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Tony took Calleigh's gun and handed it, along with his, to the officer standing next to him.

"Calleigh, would you like anything? Coffee, water?" Vartann asked. He could see she was still shaking.

"Nicky, I want to go to Nick." She said.

"Okay, I'll call him, I'll tell him to meet us at the hospital." Vartann said softly. "Sara, I'm going to go with her, Brass should be here soon." He said. Sara nodded.

"Take care of her." The brunette said. The paramedics arrived and strapped the blonde to the stretcher.

"Shit!" Vartann cursed as he saw the blonde pass out. "Calleigh! Calleigh! Open your eyes, come on blondie, look at me!" he added trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"We gotta go!" The paramedics said as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Vartann hopped into the ambulance with Calleigh and called Nick to tell him where to meet them.

* * *

**More to come ;) Please leave a review if you liked :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter :)**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Nick asked as he burst through the doors. Vartann had been at the hospital for thirty minutes already, waiting for him to arrive.

"She's in the OR, they're taking the bullet out of her shoulder." Tony said, "They said she's going to be fine." He added.

"Can I see her? What happened?" Nick asked.

"You can't see her now but I'm sure it'll be fine when she comes out." Tony said, "C'mon sit down." He added pointing a chair to Nick. "Is Catherine here?" The Texan nodded.

"She's parking." Nick sighed burying his face in his hands.

"Tony, oh baby." Catherine said as she ran into his arms.

"It's fine, Catherine, everything's fine, Calleigh's fine." Vartann said holding Catherine close. The redhead sat next to Nick and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tony went to get them some coffee, knowing it would be a long night.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room for about two hours when a doctor walked up to them.

"Mister Stokes?" She asked. Nick stood.

"Yeah?" He asked. Catherine laced her fingers with Vartann's.

"I'm Doctor Adele Crosby," She said shaking Nick's hand, "your wife is just fine, we ran into some complications because the bullet had lodged itself into her collar bone, but she is fine now and is expected to make a full recovery. We will be keeping a close eye on her because of her pre-existent lung condition but she should be released within the week if her condition doesn't change." The doctor smiled at Nick. "You may go see her in recovery now, she's in room 306." She added making room for Nick to walk past her.

"There is a nurse coming out soon, she will have the bullet for you." Dr. Crosby said addressing Vartann.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. The doctor politely nodded to Catherine and Tony and walked away.

"Thank God she's going to be okay." Catherine sighed as she hugged Tony.

"I know," Vartann said holding Catherine close, "I can't believe she didn't shoot, she had her gun pointed at him, it was more than clear he was coming at her…He fired two seconds before I did." He whispered. Catherine loosened her grip and looked at Vartann.

"You shot him?" she asked.

"It was him or Calleigh; it's my duty to protect my partner." He said into her hair. The two sat down and waited for the nurse to walk.

"Detective Vartann?" a young nurse said as she walked up to them.

"Yes." He said.

"I was told to give this to you." She said as she handed him a slightly bloody bag containing the bullet.

"Thanks." He smiled briefly.

"I'll have Bobby come and pick it up." Catherine said as she walked away to make the phone call. Vartann sat down and sighed again. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring. He had made plans to take Catherine out to dinner and to propose to her but now he didn't want to leave the hospital until he knew for sure Calleigh would be fine. He quickly placed the ring back in his pocket and called the restaurant to cancel the reservation.

"Hey." Catherine smiled as she returned and sat beside him. "Bobby was close by so he picked up the bullet right away." She added sitting down. Catherine leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Look, Cath, if you want to go back to the lab…" Tony began.

"No! I want to stay here, for Nick." She sighed. The two sat in silence, listening to doctors walk past them and voice calling overhead. Tony took Catherine's hand in his.

"Catherine?" He said.

"hmm?" she asked looking at him.

"I know this probably isn't the right time and this is probably not how you pictured it but I had planned on doing this tonight, so here it goes." He said as he kneeled in front of her, "Cath, you are the love of my life, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone after my first wife and today, with what happened to Calleigh, I don't want to lose waste another minute, Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" he asked showing her the ring. The redhead looked at him. Her eyes flooded with tears.

"Yes," she smiled, "yes! Of course!" she added wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and Vartann slid the ring on her finger.

"I really am sorry, I had a whole romantic thing planned but…" He began.

"Don't worry," Catherine smiled, "this was perfect." She added. Vartann sat next to her again and wrapped an arm around Catherine as the redhead leaned against him. She closed her eyes again and Tony laughed as she began quietly snoring. He held her close. She was the one for him and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, how is she?" Tony asked as Nick walked out.

"She's doing okay; she's still sleeping off the anesthetic and she's on a ventilator but she's alive." Nick replied.

"Good, good." Vartann smiled.

"You two should go home and get some rest, I can call you if there's any change." Nick offered. Catherine moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hey, how's Calleigh?" Catherine asked.

"She's sleeping, we'll know more tomorrow." Nick said, "I was just telling Tony you two should go home, I'll call you if there's any change." He added. Catherine looked at Vartann who nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Catherine said giving Nick a hug. "She's going to be fine." She added. He squeezed the redhead and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, man." Vartann said as he followed Catherine out.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it :)**

**~Kate xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter :) hope y'all enjoy it :)**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Nick awoke with a stiff neck. He had fallen asleep in a chair at Calleigh's bedside.

"Hey sleepy head." He heard as soon as he moved. He opened his eyes and saw that Calleigh was smiling at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick asked taking her hand.

"I've been better." Calleigh smiled at him. "Come here." Nick smiled as he stood and gave her a small kiss.

"Excuse me?" The heard a knock on the door. Doctor Crosby walked in with a smile.

"I see you're doing a bit better Mrs Stokes." Calleigh nodded. "I am just here to tell you that due to the fact that the bullet damaged your shoulder, I'm going to ask that you don't use or move it for a couple weeks, just to make sure it heals correctly."

"Will I still be able to work?" Calleigh asked. The doctor laughed.

"I thought you might enjoy the break, but if you really want to work, I want you limited to desk duty but nothing more." The doctor ordered. "We'll have a sling for your arm so you don't move it, it will be uncomfortable but you'll get through. I will be back tomorrow to check on you, if you keep up like this, you can go home." She nodded to the two as she walked out.

"I was so scared, Calleigh." Nick whispered sitting beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm gently around her. The blonde moved closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Think I'm going to sleep a little bit more." She whispered as she drifted off again. Nick kissed her head and fell asleep too.

* * *

Vartann closed the front door only to be slammed into it as Catherine crashed her lips against his. Her tongue slid into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Tony chuckled as she lowered her lips to his neck. He slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her up; he didn't feel like getting frisky on the welcome mat. As he walked towards the living room, Catherine pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. The redhead took it upon herself to remove her shirt, dropping it to the floor. When his knees hit the couch, they fell onto it. Catherine pulled Vartann's face to hers, kissing him passionately. Their hands could not move fast enough as they removed the clothing from each others body. When they were fully naked, Vartann used a knee to spread Catherine's legs. With a swift thrust, he buried himself in her. When he began thrusting into her, Catherine's legs wrapped tight around his waist, opening herself to him. Tony had a hand on Catherine's back while he used the other to fondle her breasts, teasing the hardened nipple with his fingers.

"Oh Tony," She moaned. "Harder." He obeyed with groan. The redhead's body arched underneath him as her eyes slipped shut. She raked her nails down his back to his tush. When the first waves of her orgasm began to hit, Catherine's eyes snapped open and her lips parted.

"I'm…so…close." Vartann moaned as he sped up his thrusts. Catherine couldn't speak; all she could do was moan. Tony moved a hand between their bodies and teased her clit between his fingers. Catherine yelled out Tony's name as she climaxed; Vartann exploding into her with a final thrust seconds later. He slowly lowered himself onto her, his breathing heavy.

"My fiancée." Tony smiled kissing her.

"I like that." Catherine whispered. Vartann kissed her again and rolled off her, falling onto the floor.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Catherine asked looking down at him.

"I am! I forgot we weren't in bed." He laughed. The redhead joined him on the floor and lay next to him.

"I love you, Tony." She whispered as she cuddled with him.

"I love you too, Catherine." He replied kissing her.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up and realized they had fallen asleep on the living room floor. He looked at Catherine and smiled. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He pried himself out of her grip and chuckled as she grabbed his pillow and pulled it close, snuggling against it. Vartann retrieved his boxers from the floor and slid them on. After covering Catherine with a blanket, he showered and ate a quick breakfast; he wanted to go to the hospital before going into work. He wrote a quick note for Catherine and then left.

"Calleigh Duquesne-Stokes?" He asked the receptionist. She smiled as she gave him the blonde's room number. He took the elevator to the third floor and peaked inside Calleigh's room.

"Hey!" Her face lit up when she saw him.

"These are for you." He said showing her the bouquet of flowers he'd gotten for her. He placed them on the side table and sat down.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, still tired but I'll live." Calleigh grinned.

"Where's Nick?" Vartann asked.

"He went home to shower and get me some clothes." The blonde smiled. The two chatted until Vartann's phone rang.

"Vartann," He answered, "Yeah, I'm on my way." He sighed.

"You gotta go?" Calleigh grinned.

"Yeah, they got an identity on the shooter," Vartann said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward and gave her a small hug before walking out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) another chapter coming soon :)**

**Leave a review if you liked :)**

**~Kate xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep! I'm on a roll :) Hope y'all are enjoying this fic :)  
**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Vartann looked up as someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey!" He smiled when he saw his blonde partner. She had been out of the office for the past three weeks, recovering from her injuries.

"Howdy." Calleigh rounded his desk and sat down in her chair. Vartann couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he saw the blonde's arm wrapped in a sling that tied around her torso.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good! I thank God I'm alive and that I have Nick to help me shower and dress!" she smiled.

"Look, Calleigh, I'm sorry I didn't…" Vartann began.

"Tony, stop! I hesitated to fire on him when he came at me, I really shouldn't have hesitated. It's my fault, please don't blame yourself." She interrupted him. He smiled at her.

"How long do you have that thing for?"

"Doctor said another three weeks; just to be sure the bones are healing well and in place." Vartann nodded slowly.

"Desk assignment for three weeks?" The blonde nodded with a sad smile.

"More like four and then I have to get evaluated by a department shrink to see if I am ready to go into the field again."

"Oh, ouch."

"Yeah, there's also a chance I'll have to do my proficiencies all over again, tests, evaluations…Gah! I hate this stupid thing! I was shot in the shoulder, not in the head." Vartann laughed at the blonde's anger; she was obviously frustrated.

"If it helps, we have an ID for the guy that shot you; his name was Brian Swilling, twenty two year old med student. We believe he was a member of a crime spree group that's just begun to surface; we think they might have ties to the mob." Vartann explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy that was killed was believed to be a member of the gang. We have suspects but we can't locate them, we're still on the lookout for them." Before he could add anything, his pager went off.

"They just found our suspects in the triple homicide, I gotta go." He said standing up.

"Be careful." Calleigh commented as Vartann slid on his jacket.

"I always am." He replied as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"Do you know what he wants?" Calleigh asked hours later as she met Vartann in the hall. They had both been summoned to the boss' office.

"Not a clue." Vartann replied as they reached the door. They walked into Jack Taggart - the chief of detective's - office and looked at him.

"Vartann, Duquesne, I am sending the two of you to New York for a conference." He said.

"Sir…we're in the middle of a triple homicide that might be mob related, we can't just…" Calleigh began.

"What do you care Duquesne? You're on desk assignment; it's not as if you could do anything important for the case." Taggart snapped. Vartann grabbed Calleigh's left arm and squeezed it tight to quiet her when he saw the furious look in her green eyes.

"Sir, this is our case we'd like to keep working it, is there anyone else you can send?" Tony asked.

"No, you two are going to New York and that's final." The chief replied.

"When are we leaving?"

"This Saturday. The meetings start on Monday so it'll give you the weekend to settle in and meet the detectives from New York." Taggart said. "You'll have to make hotel room arrangements and we will reimburse you back when you return." The two nodded and stepped out.

"You need to learn to control your temper." Vartann said forcing Calleigh to look at him.

"I cannot believe that asshole is making us go to NYC…for two weeks!" The blonde said. Tony smiled at her.

"You'll be fine." He replied.

"Fine! We have to pack tonight, cause we leave tomorrow, not to mention we have to hand out our huge case to two other detectives and for what? Freaking meetings!" Calleigh exploded. Vartann burst out laughing. He loved seeing Calleigh so angry, it was adorable.

"What's so funny!" She snapped. Tony shook his head.

"Nothing." He chuckled. Calleigh glared at him and walked to her desk, dropping on the chair. "I'll call Catherine and tell her to book the rooms." The blonde nodded with a sigh. She returned to her desk and typed an email to Nick, letting him know she would be leaving the PD sooner than expected to go pack. She was dreading the trip to New York because she hated being away from Nick long periods of time. After closing her computer and gathering her things, Calleigh said goodbye to her co-workers and walked out to the parking garage. She groaned as she saw that the corner where her car was parked was dimly lighted. She quickened her pace and struggled to get her keys out.

"Ms Duquesne?" She heard from behind her. Calleigh spun around and was face to face with a man. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his face.

"Can I help you?" Calleigh asked realizing how vulnerable she was with an arm in a sling. She reached for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said pulling out a gun and pointing it at her. Calleigh's heart skipped a beat; this was twice in a month that she had had a gun pointed at her.

"You killed one of ours, a life for a life." He replied aiming it to her head. Calleigh closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable. She opened her eyes when she heard a grunt and a thud. Nick had the guy pinned to her car, his hand gun on the ground.

"You lay one hand on my wife and you'll never see the light of day again, got it?" Nick said. The hooded man elbowed Nick in the stomach and attacked him, throwing him to the ground. As the two man fought, Calleigh looked for her gun. When she turned around to look at the two again, she saw that the guy was on top of Nick, his hands wrapped around the Texan's neck. Calleigh took aim and fired, screaming as the guy fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she said as she ran to Nick's side.

"I'm fine." He replied checking the guy's pulse. "He's dead." The Texan stood and took Calleigh in his arms.

"I think it's a good thing you're going away to New York, you'll be far away from here." He whispered into her hair.

"What happened here?" Vartann said as he came running towards them, Catherine close behind him. Nick explained what had occurred all while holding his wife in his arms.

"Nicky, you two go home, get Calleigh ready for New York; we'll take care of this." Catherine said. The Texan nodded, helped Calleigh into the car and the two drove off.

"This is bigger than I thought it was." Vartann sighed looking at the guy on the floor.

"I want you to promise me you'll be careful. If they're going after Calleigh it stands to reason they'll go after you too. I don't want anything happening to you." Catherine said placing her hand on his arm. He gave her a reassuring smile before pulling out his cell phone to call it in.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked :) more chapters to come soon  
**

**~Kate xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter :D**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETAing**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

The two pulled their heavy suitcases out of the trunk of the car and into the hotel lobby.

"Vartann." He said to the desk attendant. The young girl gave him a flirty smile as she handed him his room key.

"Room 714." He said walking towards the elevator, the blonde following him.

"I hate these long flights, I'm exhausted." Calleigh sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Vartann followed Calleigh to the room's door and pushed past her to unlock it.

"Hell no!" Calleigh said as they walked in and saw the queen size bed in the middle of the room. "I thought you said Catherine had booked a room with two double beds!" The blonde turned to look at Tony.

"She did, they must've mixed up the reservations," a red faced Vartann replied.

"Look, we're both exhausted from traveling all day, we'll just…put some pillows or something between us, we can share a bed." Calleigh sighed. As the blonde went to the bathroom to change, Vartann quickly changed out of his suit and into his pyjamas. He was suddenly thankful Catherine had packed him a long pyjama bottom; it would save him from sleeping in the same bed as Nick's wife in his boxers. He quickly pulled the covers down and placed the extra pillows in the middle of the bed. Calleigh walked out of the bathroom wearing pink baby doll nighty.

"I hadn't planned on sleeping in the same bed as you." She replied as her cheeks reddened. Vartann lay in bed and watched as Calleigh turned off the lights, leaving the lamp by her side of the bed on. She sat in the bed and leaned forward to look through her suitcase.

"WOAH! What the hell?" Vartann exclaimed as Calleigh sat up, gun in hand. She checked the magazine and then pushed it back in. The blonde put the safety on and placed the gun underneath her pillow.

"What's the gun for?" Vartann asked worried.

"You touch me, even by accident, I'll shoot you." The blonde said as she laid down, back to him.

"I wouldn't even entertain the idea." He said laying with his back to her as well.

"Good night!" Calleigh said in her usual perky tone.

"G'night." Vartann replied, knowing he wouldn't sleep very well.

* * *

The next morning, Vartann woke up and turned to see that Calleigh was still sleeping soundly. He got out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible and went to shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Calleigh was sitting up in bed, watching the morning news.

"Morning." Calleigh smiled.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"I did and you?"

"I did too. I'm going to go down to the front desk to see if we can get a different room." Vartann said.

"Okay, I'll go shower and then we can go to breakfast." Calleigh said. Tony nodded and walked out the door.

"Hi Mister Vartann." The young woman smiled as he approached.

"Hi, I was wondering if it were possible to change rooms. We were told we'd get a room with two beds, instead there's only one bed.

"Oh? You and your wife don't get along." The young woman asked.

"She's not my wife," Vartann replied and he failed to notice the hopeful gleam in the young woman's eyes as she processed their room change. Everything was settled quickly and Vartann returned to their room with a new key.

"We're in room 801." He smiled at Calleigh when he walked in. They quickly packed up and changed rooms.

* * *

"Calleigh Duquesne-Stokes."

"Jo Danville." The dark haired detective said as she shook the blonde's hair.

"Vartann."

"Taylor." The two men said shaking hands. The room was buzzing with CSIs and detectives from all over the country. It was an event that only happened once every other year, reuniting the best crimes solving teams in the country.

"Have you been in New York for long?" Calleigh asked as Jo pulled her towards a table to sit down.

"Almost a year now, I was brought in to replace…her." She said pointing over Calleigh's shoulder. The blonde turned around and spotted a tall, curly haired brunette smiling and wrapping her arms around detective Taylor's neck as they embraced.

"That's great, glad you're fitting in." Calleigh smiled.

"I am! And what about you in Vegas? I happen to know you've been there for a few years now."

"It's great! I love it in Vegas, I miss the Miami team but I have my husband Nick and the rest of the grave shift."

"Oh, my God! Calleigh Duquesne? I haven't seen you in like…three years!" They heard someone squeal behind them. The blonde whipped around and looked at the newcomer.

"Natalia!" Calleigh shrieked as she stood to hug the tall Latina as best as she could.

"What happened to you?" Natalia asked gesturing to the blonde's arm still encased in the sling.

"Got shot! And you! That belly! Who's the father?" The blonde asked putting a hand on Natalia's growing middle.

"Me." The blonde heard behind her.

"Eric, hi." Calleigh smiled facing her former flame.

"You look well, I mean…except the…" he began.

"I am. I you have a special delivery to look forward to soon." She smiled turning to attention to Natalia again. The trio talked for a little while longer until Vartann came to pull Calleigh into their lecture.

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**

**please leave a review if you liked**

**~Kate xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't kill me!**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETAing**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Calleigh straddled Vartann's waist and threw open his pyjama top. She had shed her clothes before getting on top of him. As they kissed, the blonde's hands slid up Vartann's muscled chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Tony lowered his lips to her neck and latched onto one of her breasts, licking, suckling and teasing her hardened nipple, using his hand to squeeze and fondle the other one. Calleigh moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She sat back and looked at him. With a mischievous grin, she kneeled between his legs and pulled down his pyjama bottoms, releasing his hardened cock. Vartann moaned as Calleigh wrapped her lips around the tip of his member and gently ran her tongue around before taking him fully in her warm mouth.

"Jesus Calleigh!" Vartann gasped as she slowly bobbed, using her tongue and teeth to tease him. Tony grabbed a handful of blonde hair and moaned again. Vartann groaned Calleigh's name as he reached his climax. He moaned again as the blonde licked the seed off his cock. She kissed her way up his body and captured his lips in hers. Tony threw his pants on the ground and grinned lustfully as the blonde climbed over him again. They kissed and Calleigh's hand snaked down Tony's body. She began stroking him.

"You're big Tony," Calleigh commented as they took a breath. They resumed kissing, Vartann growing hard again.

"Now." Tony ordered placing both his hands on Calleigh's tush, positioning her over his erect shaft. The two moaned as they made contact; Calleigh lowering herself into his member. She began rocking against him, moaning at the pleasure. Tony was pulling her close and placing kisses on her neck, chest and breasts. Calleigh moaned loudly as Vartann squeezed her tush tightly, encouraging her to move faster. The blonde obeyed, pulling Vartann's face to hers, kissing him passionately. As much as Tony enjoyed the sight of Calleigh above him, he wanted to pound into her, to make her scream his name. Using his weight, and without losing his rhythm, he flipped them over, ending up between Calleigh's thighs. He thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh God! Tony! That's it." The blonde moaned, egging him on. Vartann sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into her. The blonde moaned as she slid a hand between them, teasing her clit between her fingers.

"Tony, I'm close." She moaned.

"Me too Calleigh,"

He groaned, pounding into her a few more times before her walls trapped him. Calleigh cried out Tony's name as his cock was showered with warm juices. He thrust into her a few more times before climaxing, groaning her name as he did. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy.

* * *

**Leave review if you liked! *runs off to hide***


	12. Chapter 12

***smiles sweetly***

**thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Calleigh shot up in bed, her breathing heavy and her face flushed. She glanced at the bed next to hers to see Vartann sleeping soundly. How could she have had such a dream? She nervously ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the clock. It was only 10pm in Las Vegas. The blonde slid out of bed and called her husband.

"Stokes." He answered.

"Hi sweetheart." Calleigh smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you calling so late?" He asked.

"I missed you." She smiled.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice." She replied as her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Mm hmm." She choked back a sob.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I have to go. Catherine's calling on me, we have a case, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I am, you have a good night." She replied.

"You, too, I love you." He said hanging up. The blonde hung up her phone and curled onto the couch, bursting into tears. It was only a dream but she felt so guilty. Calleigh loved her husband with all of her heart and would never do anything to hurt him. The blonde stayed on the couch for thirty minutes, when a knock on the door startled her. It was almost two am. Calleigh got up and walked to the door; she knew if she screamed it would wake Vartann so she threw it open.

"Hi." Nick smiled as the door flew open. Calleigh stayed still, looking at him. She jumped on him, throwing her arm around his neck, wincing as her right arm was pinned between them. Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist to anchor her body to his. Nick chuckled placing a hand on her tush to hold her in place as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Calleigh's lips found his, kissing him passionately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still in his arms.

"I missed you! We've never been apart this long, I wanted to see you." He smiled at her.

"I was coming home in two days." The blonde said looking into his eyes. Nick placed Calleigh on the bed and stripped to his boxers to join her. He pulled the sheets around them and hugged her close. "I'm glad I'm here, you sounded so upset on the phone. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I am now." Calleigh whispered snuggling with him and smiling. As the blonde drifted to sleep, Nick looked at the scar on her right shoulder, gently stroking it with his thumb. He laughed to himself as she shook his thumb off and moaned in her sleep, pulling Nick closer. The Texan wrapped an arm around her and drifted off.

* * *

**see? I'm not THAT mean ;)**

**Please leave a review if you liked hehe**

**~Kate xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter :D**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**  
**

* * *

**

"Hi." Catherine smiled as Vartann walked into the house. He had been in New York for two weeks, leaving her alone.

"Hey gorgeous." Vartann smiled wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. He loved it when Catherine wore her tight purple nightie.

"How was New York?" She asked as they made their way to the bedroom.

"It was good," Tony smiled as he began taking off his suit, "next time, make sure you get the reservations right."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked insulted.

"I had to share the bed with Calleigh for a night." He replied looking at her.

"Sure, I bet you had plenty of complaints." Catherine retorted, rolling her eyes as she sat in the bed.

"What was that?" Vartann asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing." she scoffed as she lay down on bed.

"Are you jealous that I slept in the same bed as her?" Vartann laughed. Catherine didn't reply, rolling over so her back was to him.

"Catherine." Vartann began getting into bed with her. "You have nothing to be jealous about." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"She's younger." The redhead mumbled.

"Catherine," Tony smiled, "You have nothing to worry about! You know I like older woman." Catherine turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. It took all she had to keep from laughing as she saw the expression on Tony's face when he realized his mistake.

"Uh, I didn't mean that you were old, I just meant that…women Calleigh's age don't interest me as much as women your age do." He said trying to fix his blunder.

"So, I'm not old but still older than Calleigh?" Catherine shot back crossing her arms.

"Well…yeah, I mean she is eleven years younger than you are…" he began. Catherine's eyebrow rose higher. "I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." Catherine replied handing him his pillow. He smiled innocently and made his way to the living room, where he settled on the couch.

"If it helps, Nick joined her for the weekend. I swear nothing stops those two from having sex, not even me being in the next bed." He yelled.

"I don't care! Good night." Was the reply he got. Tony had been laying there for an hour when he heard Catherine call out from the bedroom:

"Tony, I'm sorry." With a smile, he picked up his pillow and returned to the room they shared. She threw the covers off his side of the bed and patted it. He grinned and climbed into bed, pulling her close.

"I missed you too much to spend another night without you lying next to me." Catherine whispered as she turned to face him.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her forehead.

"You know, you were gone a whole two weeks…and I was alone and lonely…"

"OH!" He smiled as she moved to straddle him.

"Welcome home." She whispered leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

The next morning, Vartann walked into the office with a smile on his face.

"I see you had a pleasant reunion with Catherine." Calleigh giggled pointing to the hickey on his neck.

"I'm sure I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He grinned as he took off his jacket and sat down.

"Did you hear the good news? They were able to get the guys who murdered the Perry's; all three were slam dunk cases. We should go away more often." Calleigh laughed.

"I heard that, they're all due in court in a few weeks. Chief said we had to testify as well since we worked the case for the longest." Vartann concluded.

"We are good." The blonde grinned.

"Duquesne, Vartann, my office." Chief Taggart yelled as he walked past them. The two groaned and stood, knowing the chief probably didn't have anything good to say.

"Ladies first." Vartann said opening the door for Calleigh to walk in. The blonde shot him a dirty look and walked into the office.

"What is it chief?" Calleigh asked.

"We have noticed that several attempts have been on your lives since you've started working this case. In order to assure your safety, we'd like for the both of you to wear your Kevlar vests whenever you go out."

"Sir, I'm sorry to say that a Kevlar vest doesn't go very well with a strapless dress." Calleigh retorted, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Neither does a bullet through the chest Duquesne. You will wear that vest, that's an order. It's not negotiable." Chief Taggart shoved the vest in her arms, ending the discussion.

"Thanks Chief, we'll keep it in mind," Vartann said as he pulled Calleigh out of the office. As soon as the door shut, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, lowering his voice.

"What is your problem?" He hissed.

"I have no idea what you mean." Calleigh shrugged him off.

"Calleigh!" Vartann exclaimed catching her arm. "Stop getting on his bad side, he was just looking out for us."

"I can't stand him. He gets under my skin." She sighed.

"I know, but he's still your boss. So wear the vest, slap on a happy face and keep reminding yourself that he's retiring in about five months."

"And I hear you're a shoe-in to replace him." She grinned. Vartann shook his head with a smile.

"I doubt it." He brushed off the comment. She gave him a small grin and turned her attention to the naughty text Nick had sent her.

"What?" Vartann asked seeing her grin.

"Nothing!" She replied putting her phone in her lap. Faster than lightening, Vartann snatched the phone from her hands.

"Hey babe! When you get home, we should…" Tony began. "WOAH!" was all he said as his eyes scanned the rest of the message. He pointed to a line of text. "I didn't know that was legal." Calleigh slunk down in her seat, her face a deep red. She quickly retrieved the phone from Vartann and shoved it in her pocket.

"Dinner?" Calleigh asked noticing the time.

"Sure! My treat." Vartann replied putting his coat on. The two walked out to the cars and decided Calleigh would drive. They were barely out of the garage when Vartann decided to bite the bullet and ask the question that had been burning on his tongue.

"Can you really bend that way?"

* * *

**hehe :) more to come soon ;)**

**Leave a review if you liked ;)**

**~Kate xo**


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter for ya. Thanks to Lily-Starbuck for the BETA

**Chapter 14**

Calleigh sat at her desk across from Vartann after their day of testifying in court.

"Do you have the weekend off?" He asked without looking up from his computer.

"Yep, I'm supposed to anyway." She replied.

"Any plans?" He looked past his screen to Calleigh. The blonde met his gaze with a small smile.

"Not really, Nick has time off, too, so we'll probably just stay home." She replied with a sigh. Vartann nodded and returned to his report.

"Hi, sweetheart." Catherine said wrapping her arms around Vartann's shoulders from behind. She kissed his cheek as he brought his hand up, linking his fingers with hers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nick wanted to ask something to Calleigh." The redhead replied, glancing over at Nick.

"You did?" Calleigh asked looking up at her husband standing behind her.

"Oh! Urm, I have something I wanted to show you… You know…the thing..." Nick looked at her. Calleigh's lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Show me that thing." The blonde stood and followed Nick.

"They're gonna have sex, aren't they?" Vartann asked as they watched them walk out.

"Oh yeah." Catherine replied sliding into his lap and kissing him softly.

Calleigh closed the bathroom stall's door behind her and turned to look at Nick. She slid her fingers into the back pocket of Nick's jeans and pulled his hips to hers. Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss, making Calleigh moan. The Texan tugged on the buttons of Calleigh's shirt as the blonde attacked his belt and the zipper of his jeans.

"Bullet proof vest?" He sighed, slightly discouraged. The blonde smiled and ripped open the Velcro that held her vest closed and threw it to the floor. Nick stared at the black push-up bra that encased his wife's perfect breasts and groaned. Calleigh pushed Nick's pants down, along with his boxers until they pooled around his ankles. The Texan hurried to undo the zip of Calleigh's pants, pushing them to the floor; the blonde kicked them aside and rubbed her body against Nick's. The Texan's hands slid to the back of her thighs and he picked her up, pushing her back against the door. Calleigh's hands slid up Nick's back, pulling his black shirt off and tossing it to the ground.

"I've been hard all day. I couldn't wait to see you." Nick mumbled as he kissed her chest.

"Shut up and do me." Calleigh groaned digging her nails in his shoulders. Nick turned around and walked to the back of the stall. The Texan moved a hand over his wife's thigh and tugged her thong aside. With a hard thrust he buried himself to the hilt in her warmth, making Calleigh moan loudly as Nick began pumping his hips, stroking inside her. Nick nipped and licked at her neck, while the blonde raked her nails along his back, leaving long red marks on his skin.

"God, Calleigh! You feel so good!" he whispered against her neck. The blonde arched her back allowing Nick access to her breasts. He used his teeth to pull down Calleigh's strapless bra and immediately wrapped his lips around her hard nipple. Calleigh groaned as Nick ran his teeth over the bud before biting it.

"Oh my God!" Calleigh breathe as a shiver of excitement coursed through her body. She placed her hands on the wall behind her, bracing herself.

"Harder Nicky, fuck me harder." She groaned. Nick looked at her eyes; Calleigh's usually pale eyes were a dark emerald and he knew the darker her eyes, the hornier she was. The Texan moved his hands to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he pounded into her.

"God you're hot." Nick groaned as he watched her breasts bounce with every stroke. Calleigh dug her fingers in his shoulders and pulled him close again; she loved feeling his strong, warm body pressing tight against hers.

"So close Nicky." Calleigh moaned. The Texan moved a hand to her tush, holding her tightly and squeezing as he thrust deeper into her, listening as her moans got louder. Nick moved his other hand between them and teased her clit. Minutes later, Calleigh's fingers dug into the flesh of Nick's shoulders and she cried out his name as she reached her climax, showering his dick with warm juices. Nick held on tighter to Calleigh and pounded into her until his release came seconds later. Calleigh collapsed against Nick just as his knees buckled. He sat on the toilet, the blonde settling in his lap.

"I love you Nicky, promise me you won't ever leave me." She whispered into his ear.

"I promise. I love you so much," He replied kissing her. Nick wrapped his arms tight around Calleigh and pulled her close to his chest, loving the feel of her small body cuddled up to his.

The pair returned to Calleigh's desk a while later with smiles on their faces.

"How was the thingy?" Catherine grinned.

"It was good….very good." The blonde smirked leaning back so Nick could kiss her. Vartann laughed at the girls and then looked at the clock.

"What do you say I take all of you out to dinner?" Tony said. They all agreed to meet at the Eifel tower restaurant for a late dinner in an hour. Calleigh grabbed her coat and walked in front of the guys, Catherine falling into step beside her.

"You know, this whole wearing a Kevlar vest all the time is quite annoying." She laughed.

"Tony's been complaining about that too." Catherine replied with a chuckle.

"It's heavy and hot and just really uncomfortable." The blonde complained. The couples had barely put the foot out the door when gunshots were heard.

"Everybody down!" Calleigh yelled as she pushed Catherine ahead and behind a car. The blonde glanced over the hood of the car as she took out her gun and saw that Vartann and Nick were ducked behind a Buick across the street.

"On the roof." Catherine yelled over the gun shots.

"Stay down." Calleigh ordered. The blonde stood and shot in the direction Catherine pointed, spotting a guy on the roof of the adjacent building.

"Vartann!" Calleigh yelled a few seconds into the crossfire to check on her partner.

"I'm okay!" He replied. Mere minutes later, the PD's snipers had taken care of the shooters and the men were arrested. Calleigh sighed of relief and slid against the car, sitting beside Catherine.

"You alright?" She asked as she glanced at Catherine, who was sat on the curb leaning against the wheel of the car.

"I don't think so." The redhead replied looking down at her stomach as she paled before the blonde's eyes.

"Oh God." Calleigh gasped as she saw the blood seeping through Catherine's fingers. She took off her shirt, leaving her in her Kevlar vest and pressed it against the other woman's wound. "Keep the pressure on it." The blonde took out her cell phone and called dispatch.

"We need a bus to PD; we have a wounded CSI, GSW to the abdomen. Hurry!"

"Calleigh!" She heard Vartann yell from the other side of the street as she gently lay Catherine down til she was resting on the ground.

"Watch over her." The blonde ordered the young officer that had joined them. "You're gonna be fine Catherine, just hold on." Calleigh stood and ran to join her partner.

"Catherine's been hit but I'm positive she'll be fine." The blonde said as she rounded the car that the two men were crouched behind. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Vartann kneeling besides Nick, his bloody hands on the Texan's chest. Nick was having trouble breathing and Calleigh realised her husband had been shot in the chest.

"We need a medic here!" Calleigh yelled as she shoved Tony aside and placed both hands on the wound to apply pressure. Vartann shot his partner a sympathetic glance before running off to join Catherine behind the blue Chrysler.

"Oh God! This isn't supposed to happen!" Calleigh cried, "It wasn't your case! It was me they wanted not you!" Nick grabbed Calleigh's wrist and squeezed lightly. The Texan coughed and blood came out of his lips.

"Where are these medics?" Calleigh yelled at Sara as the brunette ran to get the paramedics. Nick coughed again and his breathing slowed.

"No, no, Nicky you are not allowed to die," Calleigh yelled as she felt Nick slipping away. "NO, God damn you can't die on me! Nicky, No! You cannot leave me alone! Don't you dare leave me Nicholas Parker Stokes!" The blonde's sobbed intensified as she felt Nick stop moving beneath her hands. On the other side of the street, silent tears slid down Tony's cheeks as Catherine's eyes slipped closed and she too fell still.

*runs*


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter :) hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for her help with writing this**

**Thanks to Lynette for BETAing :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Vartann burst through the doors of the hospital; he immediately spotted the blonde sitting by herself on a bench, still in her Kevlar vest. Her hands and face were covered in blood.

"Catherine's fine, they stopped the bleeding and got the bullet, she's in recovery…" He stopped when he noticed that the blonde had no reaction. "Where's Nick? Why aren't you with him?" Calleigh stared blankly in front of her and shook her head. Vartann wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Calleigh, I'm..I'm so sorry." Tony whispered. The blonde barely registered the feeling of his arm around her; her glazed eyes focusing on some unseen point. All activity, the chaos of the hospital, all sound, Vartann's whispered words of comfort; nothing seemed to penetrate the impalpable bubble that surrounded her. The words of the doctor still echoed round her mind, shredding her heart even more with every cycle. It was incomprehensible to her; Nick, the love of her life, the best thing that had ever happened to her, was gone; ripped from her by a Godforsaken piece of lead.

"This can't be happening..." Calleigh had been unaware that she'd spoken those words aloud, until she was wrenched back to reality by the feel of Vartann's arms tightening around her waist.

"It's going to be ok Calleigh."

"How?" That one word seemed to be the final straw for her; before she knew what was happening tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, heartbreaking sobs wracking her small body as she finally permitted herself to speak the words that would end her world.

"He's gone."

* * *

The rain was pouring down as Calleigh stood beside Vartann, who held an umbrella over her head. Only a week had passed since the shooting. The attendees had left, leaving only the blonde, Vartann and Catherine standing beside the pile of fresh dirt that covered Nick's final resting place.

"I'm going to go back to the house with Sara." Catherine whispered to Tony. The redhead had recovered from her injuries enough to attend the funeral. Vartann nodded to Catherine as she walked to her car to join Sara and left. Tony stood in silence as Calleigh stared at the ground. He took a step closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We should go." He whispered softly. "The guests will be at the house." She leaned against him and took the hand he was resting on her hip in hers.

"I can't do this…I can't go on without him." Her pain was now beyond tears. Vartann knew that she barely ate and spent most of her days curled up in bed, she seemed to have lost her will to live.

"We're here for you, Calleigh, we always will be."

"He promised me he'd never leave me…it was the last thing he said to me…he promised me he'd always be there." She sobbed turning to bury her face in the collar of Vartann's coat, her arms linked around his chest. Holding the umbrella with one hand, he wrapped the other arm around her and held her tight. He let her pound his chest as she cried out her pain. There was nowhere else he had to be and right now all Calleigh needed was a friend.

* * *

Vartann sat in his office eight weeks later with a satisfied smile. Calleigh had been right; he was now chief of detectives. He looked at the pictures on his desk. His favourite was one of him and Catherine, in which the redhead wore a gorgeous white dress. Today marked their two week anniversary and he now referred to himself as a lucky bastard for getting all he could ever want. Vartann and Catherine had married in a quick, quiet ceremony a few weeks after Nick's funeral. The events had made them realize that life was short and what you treasured most could be taken away in an instant. A knock on the door snapped him out of his daze.

"Come in."

"Hey there Chief." Catherine grinned as she walked into his office.

"Hi! Come here." He said pushing his chair back. The redhead came and sat on his lap.

"Our wedding photo!" Catherine smiled as she picked the frame off his desk.

"Best day of my life."

"Mine too." The redhead replied kissing him, "So, Chief, are you allowed to spare a few hours to go out to dinner with your wife tonight?"

"I can spare time enough for dinner and desert." Tony grinned up at her.

"Oh, you know I love dessert." Catherine said kissing him again, passionately this time. As their lips met, Tony slid a hand up Catherine's shirt, feeling the slight bump of her scar where a bullet had almost taken her away from him. They were making out when a knock on the door interrupted them. Catherine got off Tony's lap and hurried to sit on the couch.

"Come in." he said.

"Chief Vartann, you have a visitor." The young receptionist said.

"Send them in."

"I'll see you tonight," the redhead grinned as she walked out the door. Tony sat up in his chair and straightened his tie and shirt. The door opened and Vartann looked up at his visitor.

"Hey." He said softly, standing as the blonde walked into his office. He was glad to see she had regained some of her colour but she still looked exhausted. "Sit down."

"Thanks." Calleigh said as she sat down on the couch.

"How are you?" Vartann hesitated to ask.

"I'm okay, it's, it's hard." She replied as she swallowed a sob. Vartann placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine and I are here for you, you know that, anything you need."

"I know, thanks but I'll be okay, just have to take it a day at a time." She sighed. Tony pulled her into a gentle hug.

"We all miss him." A sob shook Calleigh's body and Vartann pulled her tight against him. He held his partner as she cried into his neck. He knew she had been going through a rough time ever since Nick had passed.

"I do have one thing to look forward to, though." Calleigh said as she wiped her tears.

"Are you going back to Miami? You know your job here is waiting for you whenever or if you ever want to come back, I'm chief, I decide." Tony reassured her.

"No, I'm not going back to Miami." Calleigh smiled. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave me a review if you liked :)**

**~Kate xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise :) I had one last chapter to close well ;) enjoy!**

**Thanks to Lynette for the BETA :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

"Uncle Tony!" The brown haired boy yelled as he ran across the hall and into Vartann's open arms.

"Hey there slugger." He smiled as he threw the five year old in the air before catching him again. Tony looked up and saw Calleigh walking towards him with the boy's twin sister in her arms.

"Auntie Catherine!" The little blonde girl shrieked when the redhead walked into the office. Calleigh put her down and watched as she ran into Catherine's arms.

"Hi beautiful! How are you?" the redhead said as she hugged the girl tight and gave her a kiss.

"Good," Cate replied playing with Catherine's scorpion necklace.

"Guys, want to go get some chocolate?" Vartann asked.

"Yeah!" The two gasped as they took his hands, walking across the hallway to the vending machines.

"How are you?" Catherine smiled as she hugged Calleigh. The blonde had been in Louisiana and Texas for the past month visiting old friends and family.

"I'm good; going to visit family was a great idea. Nick's parents were so happy to see the kids." Calleigh smiled as she walked with Catherine to her office.

"That's nice! I'm sure Nicky and Cate liked their time with their grandparents." The redhead said.

"Tell me about it."

"Mooommy." The little girl cried as she ran into the room and into Calleigh's arms.

"What's wrong princess?" Calleigh asked holding the girl close, trying to calm her.

"Nicky took my chocolate." The girl sobbed. Calleigh looked at Catherine with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony doesn't discipline." The redhead laughed. The two looked down the hall at Vartann and Nicky who were looking at them. Vartann shrugged and pointed to the boy.

"Hey!" Nicky replied when he noticed his uncle was pointing to him. "Tattle tale."

Cate moved to sit on her aunt's lap as Calleigh went to meet with Nicky. The boy's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Nicky Parker Stokes, did you take your sister's chocolate?" He asked.

"No."

"Nicky!" Calleigh exclaimed. She picked up the little boy in her arms. "Are you lying to me?" Nicky looked at his mother with a wide grin. "Don't do it again little guy." The blonde said as she dug a finger in his stomach, making him squirm. The blonde put him down and watched as he ran into Vartann's office to join Catherine and his sister.

"I hate to bring this up, but does he ever look like his father." Tony smiled as they watched Catherine play with the two kids.

"He does, he's my mini Nick." Calleigh sighed.

"Uncle Tony, come here." Cate called after him.

"I'll be right back." He laughed as he ran to his office to join the children. Calleigh watched as Catherine took out her Blackberry to take pictures. The kids were settled on their aunt and uncle's lap, laughing as the redhead tried to get the perfect shot of them. Calleigh's eyes filled with tears as Nick crossed her mind. How she wished he was around to see his children, to run around with them and to tuck them in at night. He would have been the perfect father.

"Mommy!" A little voice called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. "Come take a picture." Calleigh smiled as she walked to Vartann's office. She knew that Nick was always with them and that he would keep them safe no matter what.

* * *

**THE END :)**

**Thanks for reading :) please leave a review if you liked :)**

**~ Kate xoxo**


End file.
